Reaching Out
by Duckums
Summary: I tried to get in touch with him I don't know how many times..." -Before PW Ace Attoney, Spoilers for T&T, Possible 2 shot- Phoenix reads in the paper that his old friend Miles Edgeworth is now a 'demon prosector' and tries to talk to him.
1. Chapter 1 Phoenix Wright

"I tried to get in touch with him I don't know how many times

Reaching Out

By Yanahiru

"_I tried to get in touch with him I don't know how many times..."_

**--6 years ago—**

**Phoenix Wright's Dorm**

Phoenix looked through the paper one morning. His initial reason was to find the movies section to see what was playing. He and his girlfriend, Dahlia were going out today. But his eyes flitted over an interesting headline

"Dark Suspicions of a Demon Attorney."

Phoenix was always pretty interested in law. In fact, it was currently one of his minors. But he didn't expect to see the name that he did in that article. Not in million years.

_Miles Edgeworth is a prosecuting genius. Starting his career at the incredibly young age of 20, his cases have always been clear, concise, and without fail he always gets his guilty verdict. But to what point? Many believe the prosecutor uses falsified evidence,__manipulates testimonies, and covers up facts to get the verdict he wants. The man will do anything to get the defense guilty. However, while these suspicions may very well be true, there is no evidence to support the claim. But Mr. Edgeworth has not been accused in vain, with such a rumor going around an appropriate name has been born. 'Miles Edgeworth, Demon Prosecutor'._

Phoenix didn't read past that. He couldn't believe it. Not even for a second. Miles Edgeworth? A Prosecutor? Falsified evidence? None of this added up! He quickly got up and picked up his phone book. He found the number of the prosecutor's office and dialed.

"Hello. High Prosecutor Edgeworth's office, how may I help you today?"

"C-can I speak to Mr. Edgeworth please?"

"May I ask what this is for?"

"I'm an old friend of his."

The secretary stayed silent for a while, confused at the words 'friend' and 'Edgeworth' in the same sentence.

"Name, please?"

"Phoenix Wright."

"Hold please."

There was a long pause. Then the secretary was back.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wright. Mr. Edgeworth is uhh… out right now."

The secretary was a **horrible** liar.

"Oh. Right. Thank you, I'll try some other time."

"Have a nice day."

Phoenix hung up the phone and sighed. Edgeworth obviously wasn't out; he simply didn't want to talk to him. Something was wrong. Phoenix let out another sigh, then he somewhat heard the sound of someone coming in the apartment.

"Feenie? Are you home?"

A sweet voice like a bell called out.

"I'm on the couch Dollie."

Phoenix replied with a small smile. 'Dollie', otherwise known as Dahlia, came out of the small entrance and walked over to Phoenix with that cute small, smile she always adorned. In her slender arms she carried a gift box. Dahlia looked at the phone in Phoenix's hand.

"Oh, who were you to calling?"

Dahlia sat next to Phoenix on the couch, cuddling next to him.

"Just trying get in touch with… an old friend."

"That's nice. Did you?"

"No. He was out."

"Aw, that's too bad. I'm sorry."

"It's no problem..."

Phoenix kissed Dahlia's cheek and tapped on the box in her hands.

"What's that?"

"A gift I made… for you."

Dahlia blushed and looked away, handing him the box.

"Me? Aw, Dollie…"

Phoenix kissed her again and looked at her with eyes that said, 'Can I open it?' Dahlia nodded happily. When Phoenix opened the box, there was a pink sweatshirt with a 'P' and an adorable heart in the middle. Phoenix smiled goofily like the love-sick puppy he was.

"You made this for me? It's really well made!'

"…Anything for my Feenie."

"Thank you so much Dollie."

"Can I have something in return, please?"

"Sure, what do you want Dollie?"

Dahlia pointed to the pendant Phoenix **never** took off. The pendant she gave him when they met.

"Please… give that back."

Phoenix laughed.

"Aw, Dollie! Is it really that bad when I brag about it? You don't have to get so embarrassed!"

Phoenix chuckled and hugged Dahlia, taking her request as a joke.

About a week later, Phoenix tried to get in contact with Edgeworth again. He recognized the voice of the person who answered as the secretary.

"Hello, High Prosecutor Edgeworth's office. How can I assist you?"

"May I speak with Mr. Edgeworth please?"

"…Mr. Wright, was it?"

The secretary had remembered him. He was certainly one of the most interesting called of last week.

"Yes."

The secretary gave an unsure hum.

"…Hold please, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix waited, and shortly the secretary was back.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wright. Mr. Edgeworth just went out."

"Okay. I'll try again later."

"I'm not sure you understand Mr. Wright. Mr. Edgeworth might… not be here anytime that you call."

"I do understand. I'll try again later. Have a nice day."

And with that, Phoenix hung up.

Weeks went by like that. Every week at least once a week for months Phoenix called Edgeworth's office, hoping that he would give in and talk to him.

Then suddenly, Phoenix's life took another unexpected spin.

He was a suspect of a murder, and his own girlfriend was testifying against him.

Phoenix found out so much from that case. His lover, the girl he thought he knew, was a murderer, and she tried to frame him for it. She tried to kill him. It was all too much for him to believe.

He had Mia Fey to thank, in so many more ways than one. She cleared his name, showed him his girlfriend's true nature, saved his life, and… refreshed him on a certain memory.

"_You didn't steal my money, did you?"_

"_N-no!"_

"_Then you shouldn't have to apologize!"_

Phoenix got home that day after court and he immediately called the number to Edgeworth's office.

"Hello, Prosecutor Edgeworth's office, how may I help you?"

"Hello."

"Mr. Wright. I'm sorry but I'm no longer allowed to—"

"Can you leave a message for Mr. Edgeworth?"

"…If I do that for you, Mr. Edgeworth might dock my pay."

"I know."

"I could get fired!!"

"…What's the message?"

Phoenix smiled.

"Thank you. Tell Edgeworth, that this is the last time I'll be calling him, but that I'll see him soon."

"Okay, Mr. Wright. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Phoenix hung up and nodded to himself. He was determined. He knew what he was going to do now. He would study law and become a great defense attorney so that he and Edgeworth would inevitably see each other. In court. He knew something happened to Edgeworth. He wanted—no. He **needed** to know what it was. He needed to see Edgeworth. And he was already well on his way to doing so.

--The End--


	2. Chapter 2 Miles Edgeworth

Reaching Out

Reaching Out

By Yanahiru

"_You haven't changed a bit,_

_have you, Wright? So...simple._

_To a fault, even."_

**--6 years ago--**

**Miles Edgeworth's Office**

Miles Edgeworth scoffed and tossed his newspaper in the trash, just where that filth of an article belonged.

He didn't really mind that people around the office didn't like him. He wasn't concerned about detectives cowering in fear of his presence. He rather liked the fact that no one wanted to stand around the water cooler and 'chat' with him.

Ugh… He shuddered at the thought of mindless, boring gossip about people he honestly couldn't care less about.

But, to accuse him of breaking the law and presenting falsified evidence. Such an accusation was ridiculous!

Miles **despised** evil more than anything. Falsified evidence? Manipulated testimonies? Covered up facts? Preposterous!

Miles broke no laws. That much could be said.

He simply… bent things ever so slightly in his favor.

But he did this without even realizing really. He thought it was natural. The way of a prosecutor, really.

After all, his mentor was Manfred von Karma. Who better to teach you the ways of a prosecutor than him?

Edgeworth decided to get over it. He couldn't control what people thought of him and quite frankly, he didn't give a damn.

He took a sip of his tea and tried to get to work.

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir?"

Miles knew the voice that had just come in as his secretary. He didn't look up; he continued his work and talked to her.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You have a phone call."

"Who is it?"

"He says he's an old friend of yours… His name is Phoenix Wright."

Edgeworth ceased motion momentarily. Phoenix Wright? He didn't hear wrong did he?

"Excuse me?"

He asked, disbelievingly. His secretary replied with that same dreaded name.

"Phoenix Wright, sir. He says he wants to speak with you."

No. **No, **Absolutely not.

"I will not be discussing anything with Mr. Wright. Tell him I'm out."

"But… Sir… I made it pretty clear that you are here."

"Tell Mr. Wright I'm out anyway, please."

Mr. Edgeworth said in his commandingly polite voice. His secretary nodded and scuttled away to the phone.

Whatever it was Wright wanted to talk about; Edgeworth didn't want any part of it. So he refused.

He would not speak with Phoenix Wright. Not now, not ever.

But about a week later, Miles found that it wasn't going to be that simple.

"Mr. Edgeworth? There's a call for you. I-It's Mr. Wright."

Wright? Again? Didn't he get the hint the first time?

"I'm not here."

Edgeworth immediately continued his work and his secretary left to break the news to Phoenix.

But that damned fool wouldn't give up.

Week after week, after week Phoenix Wright would call Edgeworth's office requesting to talk to him. And every week Edgeworth refused. It eventually got to the point where Edgeworth couldn't take it anymore.

"Please assume that all calls from Mr. Wright are completely unwelcome. Next time Mr. Wright calls and you decide to tell me about it, **don't**."

He told his secretary, to which she nodded with a somewhat petrified look upon her face.

"Y-yes sir. All calls from Phoenix Wright are not to be given to you."

Edgeworth thought that was all needed to do.

In time, Phoenix would simply give up and go away. Leaving him alone, peaceful in his solitude. Exactly how he wanted it to be…

Right?

Of course. That was a silly question. Edgeworth wanted nothing more than to be alone. He liked his solitude. It left him with more time to finish work. And if and when all that was done, he had the luxury of being able to sit down with a cup of his favorite tea and a good book.

Yes… Edgeworth wanted it this way. It was better… For everyone.

If Wright were to become a part of Edgeworth's life again, it would disappoint Phoenix thoroughly. For Miles Edgeworth was no longer the spirited young boy he knew in the fourth grade. He was a cold, bitter, cynical man.

On top of that, he feared that Phoenix's presence would resurface old memories that he… Just wouldn't want brought up. Already, Phoenix's calls were making Miles become… unsure of himself.

He _hated _being unsure. It was an emotion that only served to be in his way.

"Dammit, Wright…"

Miles muttered under his breath.

A week went by peacefully and Phoenix-less, as though he was being lulled into a false sense of security.

But the very next week, Miles heard the hesitant tip-tap of his secretary's high heels clacking on his office floor. He spoke,

"Yes, what is it you need?"

"Er... Well I have a message for you… From Mr. Wright."

Miles looked up from his work with a positively frightening glare.

"I'm quite certain I made myself clear that I did _not_ want to know about any calls from Wright!"

"I-I know sir! But… I don't know… I guess I don't have an excuse for this but… He sounded so sure of himself. So confident that I-I… I just couldn't tell him no… Just please… You can fire me but… Just read the note, sir."

She handed him the note shakily, to which he sigh heavily and snatched it out of her hand. He said nothing, he just read.

"_This is the last time I'll be calling you, but I'll see you soon."_

He scoffed quietly and went back to his desk. He called to his secretary.

"Go back to work."

She blinked, surprised.

"But sir… Aren't you going to fire me..?"

"I'm sorry, is that what you wanted?"

"N-No sir!"

"Then I reiterate. Go back to work."

"Y-Yes sir!"

She ran out of the office, seeming shocked, but very pleased that she wouldn't have to go job hunting.

Miles stopped working entirely. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his forehead and chuckled darkly.

"Wright, Wright, Wright… What on earth are you planning?"

He wrapped his arms in front of his chest and chuckled softly a bit more.

"Fine then, try all you want. But you won't win; no way are you going to get me to be buddy-buddy with you."

And Edgeworth meant what he said, and in the future he was definitely going to damn well try.

But the young prosecutor was fighting a losing battle. In a year a so, he would come to realize he had found a formidable rival and trustworthy friend in Phoenix Wright. Edgeworth was going to change. And he was already well on his way to doing so.

--The End--


End file.
